Link's Story
by NO FLAMING PLEEZ
Summary: Link finds Zelda who was missing then everything starts happening!
1. Chapter 1

Link was called to Hyrule castle by the Hyrulian King; There Link was escorted by four guards to the king, who gave link a new quest. The quest of finding Princess Zelda who was taken by someone while she was out picking flowers, the guards that were with her were killed. He called upon Malon who was caring for Epona, while he went to see the king. He got back his horse back, kissed her and rode off into the sun set.

He'd been traveling for two day's when he stumbled upon an ice statue of a girl with eye's that moved. He cast Din's Fire but it didn't work, so he played the Suns Song, and all the ice melted away from the girl. She instantly drew out a sword as she jumped back from him.

"Who are you?" She demanded cautiously

"I am Link, I am on a mission to find Princess Zelda, Who are you?" He asked stubbornly but curiously

"I am Zola, and I too am supposed to find Princess Zelda," Zola admitted

"Oh good, you can assist me then," Link spoke as he held out his hand to shake hers

Working together Link and Zola soon became close friends. After two days Zola admitted to Link that she was in fact a god sent to guide him through the tough trails that lay ahead. Link Started to like Zola a lot.

One sunny morning they were attacked by a follower of Gannondorf. Zola took him down using her spells while Link couldn't fight him at all because he wasn't strong enough.

One morning Link woke up and Zola was gone. Her stuff was gone too, nothing remained but a note.

Link,

If you ever want to see Zelda or Zola again you'll keep traveling straight until you reach the water fall then cross the stream and go under the water fall. There you find me and them. You'll also find out the Princess's secret.

Gannondorf

He read it and read it over again. He couldn't believe it, his arch nemesis has got the Princess and his best friend. He was frustrated beyond all belief. He went straight there and busted into the room using Zelda's Lullaby.

Zelda, Zola and Gannondorf were there waiting for him, standing very silently.

"It's about time that you've arrived, actually you're late," Gannondorf hissed with a chuckle

"Link be careful, you have no idea what diabolical scheme he has planned," Princess Zelda's worry was as clear as ever

"Oh shut up, you dumb Princess, why can't you be good like Zola," Gannondorf remarked

"Yes Zelda, why can't you be good like me," Zola said with a wink that sent shivers up Links back

"Zola, Zelda, I'll save you don't worry," Link Said sounding really strong.

"Zola, Take Link down," Gannondorf ordered with a smirk

Zola moved directly across from Link, Who was looking worried. Clapped her hands three times and ropes shot around Zelda and Gannondorf out of nowhere. In an fairly evil sounding voice, She spoke to him as she called upon her weapons.

"Zelda has a big secret from you Link, I am her Secret, I am Zelda's twin," Zola spat out these words

"Yah so, I knew something was up when I saw you together there, your helping with his diabolical scheme, you set me both up," Link said surprised at the courage in his voice

"Very good Link, In fact I am going to kill him and become the most powerful evil being ever, You won't ever stop me, cause I became your friend, now I have a good sense of what your presence feels like," She walked up to Gannondorf

While she was saying good bye to her master who trained her, Link was sneaking up behind her. She turned around and bound him with a paralysis spell. She turned back to Gannondorf and she put her fingers on the gem imbedded in his forehead, and she crushed it, as it shattered, blood sprayed out of the gash and Gannondorf dropped dead. She turned to Link who was looking at her blood covered clothes and the pool of blood Gannondorf was lying in. She took the spell off of him, he stood without any trouble.

"Your turn Link," as she disappeared and reappeared holding her sword right through Link, He dropped to his knees

"Why are you doing this Zola, I love you and I love her too," Link said as Zola ripped the sword out of his chest, spurting blood droplets to the floor

"Because no one has ever loved me, and for that I cause pain," Zola said, Zelda got to her feet

"I am not the person you think I am, Link I was using you for power, now I am done with you," As Zelda pushed him so that he was lying on his back and couldn't move

"Good bye Link," Zola said looking faking a sad look

Zola had the dagger raised high and was going to kill. But Zelda pushed her out of the way and plunged her dagger deep into him, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule Malon, Link's wife bore his child on the day he was killed. When word of his death had reached her she decided to call the baby Link, and by the time he was ready to learn how to fight like his dad, so started to learn how to fight.

Zola and Zelda killed their father and took over the Kingdom making it worse then it was when Gannondorf had ruled it. Malon took her son to the Kokiri Forest, to hide the baby under the watch of the Great Deku tree and to protect him.

She went to the castle and Zola killed her. What Zola didn't know was that Malon had a spell placed on her. So that when she died Link's father would stay dead but her son would always have his father's nightmares in his head.

Malon the goddess of nature was cremated. But her son would carry the legacy of being The Hero of Time. Just like Malon's Husband Link carried The Legacy, And has now passed it to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

As mentioned in chapter 1, Link was killed by Zelda, and Malon took her son to the Great Deku tree to keep him protected and so Zola and Zelda didn't find out. Malon was then summoned to the castle and killed by Zola. Back to the story now.

Link woke up from having a horrible nightmare about someone who looked like him dieing. He went outside to find out that his friend Saria was waiting for him. He went to her and hugged her and took a step back from her, something was different. He couldn't quite grasp what it was but she looked really scared.

"Link, I am worried, the great Deku tree has summoned you, but something bad is going to happen I can feel it," Saria said sounding really worried

"Don't worry Saria, I'll be here in your heart and all will be fine," Link Promised

Link went to see the Deku tree. There he was told a story and it goes like this:

Young Link thank you for appearing here in front of me, I have a story to tell you so take a seat. You know all about the world being created and those stories you know. But like your father before you, you carry the hopes of all Hyrulian People as well as the hopes of the forest, we are engaged in a war and it is important that you know why.

Link several years ago before your mother brought you here, your father met up with some bad people and they killed Gannondorf as well as your father then your mother brought you here and they summoned her to the castle and they killed her too.

Everyone who was close to you is dead except for two people, one ghost and five fairies. Princess Zelda who is one the people who is waging war on us and the other person is Queen Ruto, The ghost is that of your mother Malon, and the five faeries are Din, Farore, Naru, Ginger, and your own father Link.

Link was the hero of time, and your mother was in fact a goddess of great power, the goddess of nature. Malon and Link are your parent's. Link was killed by Zelda's own dagger, held in her hand, and your mother brought you here then was summoned to the castle and killed by Zola, Zelda's twin sister, tore your mother apart, bit by bit, she has no mercy. They cremated her or at least what they could.

The war started last year, when Zola and Zelda slaughtered there father and took the kingdom from the people by force, you're the only one to know this but you're the Hero that we all look to. The Princess has claimed that all new born kokirians are handed over, we hide our children otherwise she'll kill them. Like I said Zola has no mercy and yet we have to call her a Princess. Be careful Link, otherwise she'll do to you what she did to your mother.

"Wait so those nightmares that I have are what?" Link asked the great Deku tree

"Well those are the telling's of what your father did, you see Princess Zelda was the one who killed him, but you need to seek out those people," The Deku went on all to tell him why he needs to seek those people out

You must seek out Princess Zelda because you need her to tell her why she betrayed your father, Queen Ruto has to give something that your father left with her, your mother has a new story for you and each of the five faeries has something for you.

Link stood up, thanked the Deku tree, and ran to leave the forest. On the bridge out of the forest, Saria was there behind him.

"Oh you're leaving, I knew it was going to happen one day soon," Saria said handing Link his father's ocarina

"Yah, I have to go, and what is this?" Link looked at the ground then at the ocarina

"It's your father's ocarina, the Deku tree told me to hold on to it until you had to leave, and Link return fast because the pain of losing the forest is making me die, I am dieing Link, and no one can do anything," Saria said with a tear drop sliding down her cheek

Link turned and ran yelling his promise to Saria. When he got out he looked around and headed towards Hyrule castle town. On his way he had no troubles getting there. When he entered the market, there was a pack of zombies gathered around a skeleton that still had some flesh on it. Link snuck past undetected, and he ran to the castle. There he snuck past the guards and approached Princess Zelda and Princess Zola.

"Young man, how did you sneak past castle security?" Zelda spoke strictly but gently

"I am Link and I have come to speak with Princess Zelda," Link said using all of his manners

"You look like someone I used to know very well until he died, also you remind me of someone else that was killed," Zola said sounding like an extreme bitch

"Thank you, I would like to know something though majesty," Link said trying to hide his shaky enraged voice

"Please ask away," Zelda said smiling a smile that usually evokes troubles

"Ummm……… I want to know why you betrayed the hero of time, and then how did the Goddess of Nature die?" Link asked sounding very strong

"Ahhh….. I see you're well informed, I betrayed the hero of time because he let me down first when he broke his promise of ever lasting love, and admitted that there was another woman, The Goddess Of Nature was thought to be close to the time when she'd bare his child which we couldn't have another hero of time on our hands," Zelda said with a few tears rolling down her cheek

"Thank you, majesty," Link whispered stepping back from Zola and Zelda

"Wait boy, I want to tell you something, I tore the goddess of nature to bits, there was barely anything left but a bloody mess, we cremated what we could because she was a goddess but otherwise if she wasn't we would have left her where she was, but she was so we showed her some respect," Zola spoke gruffly sounding very pleased with herself

Link turned and ran from them, he ran with tears rolling down his face. He ran right past the zombies who were all still feasting, he ran into Hyrule field and collapsed to his knee's, crying, he stood and ran to the Kokiri forest. There he was greeted by one of his friends who told him that Saria had fallen really weak in his absence.

He ran to her and stayed there until she woke. She looked at him, his tear covered tunic, his sheathed sword and the Deku shield on his back.

"Link, I need to tell you how you are seen, I need to describe you in person before I die," Saria said without shedding a tear

"Okay, please do Saria, I need to hear your voice, before I have to leave again," Link said remembering something that was given to him by his mother

"You're a tall warrior, your sword is sheathed but it will always protect you, Your shield is small but serves a great purpose, Your peaceful leaf green eyes, Your beautiful orange hair, your gentle smile, your green tunic and leather boots," Saria described him how she saw him

"I have something Saria, Close your eyes," Link pulled out a bottle of life restorer and tipped it so a few drops fell in her mouth

Saria opened her eyes and stood up with a problem. Link had restored her life to her for now, so that he could leave with out worrying. Link left the forest again; this time night came really fast, so he found a cave, and went in, to see the ghost of a woman standing in front of a fountain. Something was strange about her presence it was like he knew her.

"Excuse me, miss," Link said quietly hoping not to startle her

"You did well son, Saving Saria's life for now so you could adventure and save her again when you end the War," Malon spoke to her son for the first time in four years

"Mother, is it really you?" Link said becoming really happy

"Yes son, it is I, now I am here to teach you this, it is called Irania's Lullaby," She said as she hummed it

He played it on his ocarina and learned the song.

"Good, when ever you see the sign of the triforce, play it," Malon instructed as Link walked up beside her and played while standing on the Triforce

All of the sudden a faerie emerged from the fountain. Glistening with water droplet's which the faerie shook off to show her vine tattooed body. She floated there, in front of Link.

"Welcome, Young Master," The faerie said in a mystic voice

"Uhhhhh………. You…….. Oh my god," Link finally said

"I am Ginger, I am of the faeries, or we are known as Mystic's, I have a magical power for you to use in the up coming trails that lye ahead in your path," Ginger said in the same mystifying voice

"Okay cool, Uhhhhh………..I mean thank you your honorable faerieness," Link said thinking about how cheesy it sounded

"That sounds really cheesy, call me Ginger and I grant upon you fire blade er Blade of Fire which comes with a Magic meter," She said as beam of light appeared over his head granting him this new talent

She disappeared without a good bye, leaving Link with his mother once again. Who was called upon and disappeared before his very eyes. He slept in the cave, when morning came around; he jumped up and started on his mission to first of all find Queen Ruto in the Zorra's Domain.


End file.
